Mysteries and Magic
by Katsy17
Summary: It started with a few files of information & turned into a mystery involving magic, murder & Sherlock Homes. Harry really needs to learn how to be more careful when trying to steal very important information from muggles, especially from Mycroft Holmes ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. Welcome to my Harry Potter and Sherlock story. Just a few notes about this story to help you understand, this story is set after season two of Sherlock and five years after the end of the 7th Harry Potter book. At this point there are no pairings but they may change further into the story. You're welcome to tell me what pairings you would like to see. This story is not beta-ed so if your find anything wrong let me know.

Mysteries and Magic

Prologue

Things were not going as expected at all. Things were meant to be simple. Sneak in, get the information, sneak out. Only that sneaking in part didn't go as planned. The security around the building was tighter then stated in the report. It seemed that someone had tipped them off. It had been relatively easy to get into the building but that was when the problems started. The security guards were making their rounds twice as often, checking every room for anyone and anything out of place. Hiding in a supply cupboard Harry Potter was waiting for the guards to pass so that he could continue on. He didn't have much time left and he needed to get the information. In the hands of muggles it could be very dangerous.

The guards passed on only after a quick glance in the cupboard. Harry was hiding under his invisible cloak. It was the only thing stopping him from showing up in the security cameras that were always watching. Glancing around the hall to make sure the coast was clear, Harry quickly moved to the left towards the main computer hub. The room was easy to get into with a quiet unlocking spell. There was only one guard in the room. He was sitting at a desk staring at a computer screen and didn't seem to notice that the door had opened and closed. The man was wearing the same blue and purple uniform of all the other staff in the building. Harry crept passed the tired looking man and made his was further into the room.

The room was full of computers, all holding different types of information, some on the current staff, some on the accounts, and some with very secret information. Some of that secret information was what Harry was here for. The report stated that the information that was to be collected was on computer number 27. Computer 27 was blessedly hidden behind a row of filing cabinets as well as currently turned on. Harry sat in the chair in front of the desk and popped in the USB drive that he had brought with him. It was important for him to download all the information before he wiped all the information from the computers system. Copying the correct documents was easy, wiping the computer a little bit harder. As he had to delete all evidence of the deleted files as well. When he had finished Harry stood and made sure that the USB was safely hidden in once of him pockets. It wouldn't do for him to lose the information now.

Sneaking out was going even worse than sneaking in. Harry was currently two floors down from the information storage room when the alarms were set off. He still has three more levels to go down until he reached the ground fall. Harry ducked into an office narrowly avoiding a pair of guards only to realise to late that someone was in the room and they had noticed him. Sitting behind the desk was a young woman. She was dressed professionally, clearly a secretary or personal assistant. The woman stared at him. Harry looked down and realised that his invisible cloak had moved and his left leg was uncovered. Fully removing the cloak Harry slowly made his was closer to the woman. He needed to stun her before she could call for help. Harry didn't want to have to hurt anyone but he needed to escape as soon as he could. Pointing his wand at the woman he smiled apologetically at her before chanting a stunning spell. The woman fell to the ground with a soft thump before she could as much as scream.

Glancing in the mirror sitting on the desk he was happy to see that his glamour was still holding. In case of emergency he had cast a glamour so that the break in wouldn't be traced back to him. To the outside would Harry currently was blonde with dull brown eyes and slightly tan skin. It was very different from that he truly looked like. Hearing footsteps outside the door, Harry pulled the cloak over him again and made sure it was fully covering him. The door opened and in came yet another pair of security guards. Harry slipped thought the door just before it closed and made his escape.

Harry was almost at the side staff entrance when he was captured. He had been just about to put his hand on the door to push it open when there was a shout for him to stop from behind him. Standing just at the end of the hall was the woman from before. It seemed that the guards were able to wake her. She was carrying a handbag and was holding a cell phone. She must have been told to go home or even to go to the police. Harry could easily run out the door but he had a feeling that he wouldn't get very far now that this woman had seen him twice. The woman approached him and Harry was prepared to stun her again if needed, but it wasn't. The woman pushed open the door and walked over the black car the parked just outside the door on the service road. She opened the door and got into the car. The door stayed open and the car didn't drive off. Instead the woman spoke again. This time she demanded that he get into the car.

Looking around the side street Harry saw two security cameras pointed in their direction. Someone was watching them. Harry slowly got into the car and closed the door. The can then drove off to an unknown location. The woman was looking at her phone again, texting someone. She was almost certainly updating whoever was watching on their current position. Harry was getting more and more nervous the further they drove. It was extremely hard to tell where they were going as it was night and the tinted windows made it almost impossible to see anything but general shapes.

The woman didn't even look up from her phone when the car stopped. She just stepped out and motioned for Harry to follow her. Once out of the car Harry took a glance around the surroundings. He was surprised to see that they had arrived at the muggle world entrance to the ministry of magic. The woman passed Harry a business card before getting back into the car and driving away. Turning over the business card in his hands, Harry wondered who this mystery woman was. All that was printed on the card was the name Maria with a cell phone number underneath it. The card gave nothing else away. Tucking the card into his pocket where the USB was, Harry stepped into the phone box and descended into the ministry.

Just before Harry stepped out of the phone box he removed his glamour, feeling a little silly for still wearing it. The atrium of the ministry of magic was relatively quiet for this time of night. There was a few auror's wondering around and some of the international department members hurrying off to meetings. Harry was waved though the security and made his was up to the minister's office. He needed to report in as it had already taken him much longer then it should have to return. Just outside the office Harry paused to place the business card the woman gave him and his invisible cloak on his desk. Harry knocked on the frosted glass window on the door leading to the minister's office and proceeded to walk in. If the minister didn't want him to come in the door would have been locked.

Sitting behind the large wooden desk was the minister. Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled at his secretary and motioned for Harry to sit. Harry handed over the USB and waited for the minister to speak first. Once Harry had reported in the minister sent him home with a few words about not worrying about the woman.

TBC!

HI again,

The reason why Harry was on the mission and not the auror's is because the minister felt that harry could be trusted to not make a fool of himself among all the muggle technology and that the information is so important that the minister didn't want anyone but his secretary to see it, but more about the information coming up in the next few chapters.

Katsy17


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, sorry it has been so long since I have updated. I've been pretty sick and then busy at work but I'm back now. I hope you like this chapter. It's extra long to make up for my time away.

Also, I have never been to England. I live in Australia and I'm sorry about and mistakes I make regarding locations and such. I also have nothing against the French but I just picked a random place.

Sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC.

Mysteries and Magic

Chapter One – A brief meeting the government aka Mycroft Holmes

Three days later Harry was sitting at his desk just outside the minister's office having a quick bite to eat when the mail was delivered. He smiled at the young man that was pushing the mail cart in front of him. It was only last year that the Minister got sick of dealing with owls all over the office and had a mail room set up. All mail coming in and out of the ministry was to go through there. It made things a lot simpler. No more owl droppings and feathers getting everywhere. It also made it much easier to scan all the mail for hexes and curses. The mail man handed Harry a bundle of letters and asked if he had any outgoing mail. Harry passed over the few letters that needed to send out and waved the mail man off. He put the mail aside to check once he had finished his meal. Harry greeted the Minister as he returned to his office passing him a couple of memos.

Finishing off his lunch Harry turned to the mail, three letters from the French Minister, seven letters of report from different departments and one letter from the muggle world. Opening the letters from the French Minister Harry groaned. The French were always going on about the way the English were apparently ignoring them. It was like they wished they were the only country that mattered and demanded all of Minister Shacklebolts time. They were not going to get it. Harry put those letters in the pile for unimportant mail. The reports were added to the steadily growing pile of them and then he opened the letter from the muggle Prime Minister. It was an invitation on the ambassador's ball in about a month. The letter was placed in the urgent pile and would have to be passed on the Minister as soon as possible.

There weren't many muggles that knew about magic, just The Queen, the Prime Minister and a man named Mycroft Holmes. Harry had only ever met the Prime Minister as he was the person Shacklebolt dealt with the most. Shacklebolt only ever spoke to the Queen directly if there was an extreme emergency and that rarely every happened. The last time had been after the war with Voldemort. Harry had no idea who Mycroft Holmes was but the Minister would sometimes have meetings in the muggle world with him. About what he had no idea. Harry wasn't that interested in the details for politics after all.

The rest of the month to the ball passed quickly in a flurry of meetings, paperwork and appointments. The ambassador's ball was fast approaching and the Minister hadn't confirmed his plus one yet. Harry kept reminding the man that he was required to bring someone and the man just waved him off saying he already had one. The minister wouldn't tell him who it was and they needed to be briefed about the ball. They needed to know the important guests and appropriate clothing needed to be arranged.

It was the day of the ball and Harry had still not found out just who the Minister planned to take. Harry sat at his desk that morning watching the Minister come and go preparing for the ball. First he had gone out for new a new suit, then out again for a new tie, a new handkerchief and now he was going out again. Just what was the Minister playing at? He was ignoring all his work and rushing around doing something odd. Harry had gotten the Minister a new suit for the ball so why was he going out to buy new one. Did he not like the one he had picked out for him? Why hadn't the Minster said anything? He sighing once more as the Minster dashed back into his office with a few bags and tuned back to his filing.

The Minister's last appointment for the day arrived ten minutes early and Harry directed the gentleman to sit while he waited. The man was very well dressed and was carrying a medium leather bag. Harry informed the Minister that his appointment has arrived and when back to his desk as he smiled at the man, informing him that the Minister will be ready in a moment. Harry didn't even look up when the Minster opened the door to welcome the man into his office and was startled when Minister asked him in as well.

Inside the Minister's office the man was already going though the bags of clothing that were covering almost the entire large wooden desk. After closing the door behind him the Minister turned to Harry and smirked. Harry had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

'I know you have been asking about whom I will be taking to the ball tonight and as we are running out of time I'm just going to be blunt. You're going to be my plus one. Before you say anything, I waited to tell you at the last moment because I know that you would have done almost anything to get out of coming with me even though it's part of your job.'

Harry wasn't too happy about this. He hated going to large events. He didn't like the crowds, the constant fake smiles and the endless small talk. Last time he had to go to a large event he had received three offers to marry old ladies daughters and seven offers of so called better jobs, working with some rich snob.

Smirking the Minister spoke again, 'We haven't got much time left so I brought in Mr. Smith here to help you. He is brilliant personal stylist and will have you ready in no time.'

'Minister...'

'Now no complaints Harry, I know that you have no plans for tonight. So don't even try to think of something. I need you by my side tonight. We are meeting some very important people and I need you there to take notes and observations for me. I need as much information about these people as possible. There have been far too many incidents involving muggles and magic lately. We need to make sure that none of these people have started to figure anything out. It will be very bad if they found out that the English were behind many of the incidents.'

Harry looked at the Minister and then at Mr. Smith and back to the Minister again. They both were watching him waiting for him to try and reject them. Harry sighed again for an unknown amount of times that day and nodded.

'Oh all right. Since I clearly have no other options, I will go but if someone tries to marry me off or give me a new job, I'm not going to be sorry for whatever I do after.'

'Excellent! Now Mr. Smith if you could please get Harry ready we are running behind time. I have to get changed myself and will be waiting for you, Harry, in the auditorium. A car has been arrange to drop us off us well as bring us back here later tonight.'

With that said the Minister opened the portrait behind his desk and disappeared. Mr. Smith didn't wait a second longer to pounce on Harry. With a wave of his wand Harry's cloths vanished and he was left standing in his underwear, socks and shoes. Mr. Smith pulled out a black pinstripe three piece suit from one of the bags as well as a crisp white shirt. With another wave of his wand the cloths appeared on Harry's body. They were a little too big for him, so with another wave the cloths shrank to a perfect fit. Then from another bag he pulled out an emerald green tie and matching handkerchief. After expertly trying the tie for him and folding the handkerchief and placing it in his breast pocket, Mr. Smith shined his black leather shoes with twist of his wand. Stepping back to take a look at his work, Mr. Smith adjusted his waistcoat and tie before opening his leather bag.

'Mr. Potter if you could please sit I will style your hair and you will be ready to go.'

Mr. Smith first sprayed a little water on his hair before running his fingers though it to get a feel of the texture and its natural style.

'With such unruly hair such as yours we are going to have to either cut it very short or gown it out. I don't think shorter hair would suit you. It would be too harsh with your strong features. ... Hmmm... Longer hair would soften your harsh cheekbones and jaw line. We don't need you to be too imitating tonight...'

Pulling at a few strands of his hair Mr. Smith nodded his head and waved his wand before harry could protest. Pulling out a comb and a pair of scissors from his bag Mr. Smith started to style his now waist long hair. Every now and then he would make a happy noise and cut a few more strands of his hair. Once he was finished cutting, he rummaged though his bag again for something but Harry could not see what it was. His hair was then brushed back leaving only a few bangs to frame his face. Mr. Smith braided his hair. Once his hair was done Harry was allowed to look into the mirror that was hanging on the wall between the fake windows.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his appearance. It was certainly different. Turning slightly he had a look at his hair. It was braided down to his waist and had a green ribbon weaved through it. The same ribbon was also used to tie the ends of the braid together. He wasn't too sure if he liked it and it was too late to change it now. He did like the suit though. It made him look very sophisticated. He hoped that he could keep it after tonight. Standing next to him Mr. Smith looked proud of himself.

Somewhere in the room a clocked chimed four pm and Harry quickly thanked Mr. Smith as he run out of the room. He paused at his desk to pocket his wallet and his blackberry then ran to the elevators. Ten minutes later he made it to the auditorium and the Minister was holding the elevator to the muggle world while waiting for him. While in the elevator the Minister had a good look at his appearance.

'It suits you Harry. What do you feel about it?'

'Not too sure sir. Can I keep the suit, though? I really go like it.'

'Of course you can. I brought it for you.'

Stepping out onto the pavement, Harry saw a sleek black limousine waiting for them. The driver held open the door for them as they slipped into the back. The drive was smooth and they were able to make up for lost time with a little magic to help avoid the worst of the traffic.

They arrived at the grand hall where the ball was being held on time. There was a red carpet and lots of lighting artistically placed around the front of the building. An attendant opened the car door for them and then directed them into the building. Inside was decorated simply and tastefully but it was obvious that everything here was very expensive. The colour scheme was gold and red. The tables had red cloths and gold cutlery. There were gold candles as centrepieces and waiters carrying around gold trays with crystal glassed full of wine and hors d'oeuvres. Many of the guests had already arrived and were mingling while they looked for their seats. Harry and the Minister were seated at table five with the ambassadors from America, Canada and New Zealand. They took their seats after greeting their table mates and then Harry tried to fade into the background as possible. It wasn't too hard. At the table he had been introduced as Shacklebolt's personal assistant. He was not important.

The last guests arrived just in time and soon dinner was being served. The waiters placed the food they had ordered on confirmation of their attendance on the table. He minister had ordered plates of roast chicken and vegetables for them both. Harry spent all of dinner discreetly taking notes on his blackberry. The conversations were kept polite and to safe topics like the weather and other unimportant things. The ambassadors wives were chatting about fashion and events that they had recently been to. Everything was noted down just in case it become important or the Minister needed a conversation starter.

After dinner, desert of chocolate mousse and a refill of their glasses the Prime Minister called everyone to attention. The Prime Minister stood and addressed them. He welcomed everyone and said a few words before the musicians started playing. Some of the guests got up to dance while others moved around the room to talk to other people. Harry followed the Minister around the room as he spoke to different people, taking notes the whole time. Every time he was introduced as a personal assistant he was almost forgotten. As most of the ambassadors were rich they didn't think someone like him was important or worth looking at a second time.

The night progressed slowly. He took notes, smiled and made small talk with the ladies and made sure the Minister didn't say anything that he shouldn't. The night was well underway when they got a chance to talk to the Prime Minister. He wasn't alone though. He was also talking at a very well dressed man. The man had short brown hair and steal grey eyes and a calm but stern expression on his face. Harry was introduced to the Prime Minister first. He shook his hand and smiled politely and answered the questions about his health and how he was enjoying the ball. The Prime Minister then introduced him to the well dressed man. The well dressed man turned out to be the mysterious Mycroft Holmes that the Minister often met with. Mr. Holmes did not offer his hand to shake but nodded his head in greeting.

Mr. Holmes only spoke when he felt it important. He didn't waste words or actions. He observed everything and everyone. Harry noted that this would be a very dangerous man to anger. Mr. Holmes may not have spoken to him but he did notice him. Harry kept typing away on his blackberry for the rest of the night and he didn't notice that Mr. Holmes had kept an eye on him. He hadn't realised that he had caught the eye of the very exclusive Mr. Holmes and most considered that to be a bad thing.

The night ended on a sour note for Harry. He had hoped that he would have been able to escape without a marriage offer but it wasn't to be. As they were doing the rounds to say goodbye an elderly lady pulled him aside and shown him a picture of her daughter and asked if he would be interested in meeting her. It wasn't a straight up marriage offer but it was strongly hinted at. Harry's left eye twitched and he glanced around the room. A few people were looking in their direction so he was unable to say what he really wanted to. So he had to settle with polity turning her down. The lady was a little put out but left it at that. Her daughter had been a real beauty after all but he just wasn't interested at getting married anytime soon.

Tiredly Harry slid into the limo after his boss and sighed in relief. It was nice to be able to relax again after a night of dealing with the rich and powerful.

TBC

Do you think I should keep Harry's hair long? Cut it really short? Return it back to normal?

Pairing ideas are welcome to, as I don't really have any ideas yet. They will not be very important though but I still want to hear what you think.

Please let me know if I made any mistakes and your thoughts on this chapter.

Katsy17


	3. Chapter 3

EDIT 24/7/12

Hi, Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It really helps me to stay motivated to get better at writing. Updates will be totally random as I have started volunteering a few days a week and don't have as much time to write anymore. Sorry if any characters are a bit ooc.

Also sorry this is up a few days later then I said it would be.

Mysteries and Magic

Chapter Three: The first of many

It was an early morning, about 3am when Harry was awoken by a scream. The scream was soon followed by the fire alarm going off and the noises of the other residents being forced to evacuate his apartment building. Harry quickly pulled himself out of bed and throw on a dressing gown and some slippers before following the rest of the crowd out onto the street. There were police and firemen arriving from all directions, rushing to control the situation and to put out the fire that was blazing away on the 5th floor. The policeman that had arrived first was calling for backup and his partner was yelling out instructions.

The road was closed off and the locals forced back into their homes and apartment buildings. The residences of the burning building were ushered over to the paramedics to be checked over. Once it was clear no one was injured, they were pushed across the road to be questioned when more reinforcements arrived. Left standing in the cold with his neighbours, Harry stared at the still smoking building watching the fire-fighters put out the last of the fire. Once the area was safe again some of the police were able to go inside and inspect the area.

An inspector soon came out of the building shouting out instructions on his was over to the crowd. Following behind him a woman was watching them, no doubt trying to see if any of them were the guilty ones, so it could be wrapped up easily and she could get home again. The pair stopped in front of the waiting crowd and the man introduced himself as Detective Inspector Lestrade of Scotland Yard and the woman as Sergeant Donavan. Then he turned to address the woman before he pulled out his phone and dialled. The woman turned all her attention to the crown and spoke,

'My name is Sergeant Donavan. If you have anything to say about tonight's events, you tell me. I need anyone who saw or heard anything suspicious to step forward and I will be questioning you all first. Anyone else, just try to stay out of our way until you are asked for. This is a very serious investigation and we don't need any more people sticking their nose in then necessary.'

A few people step forward from the crowd. From what Harry could see they all lived on the fifth floor. He tried to hear what they were talking about but they soon moved out of earshot as the sergeant pulled out her notebook to write down their statements and he couldn't hear anything important. Most of the people around him were tired and uninterested in what had happened. Almost everyone in the building didn't take any notice of anyone else but themselves, hardly interacting with each other. That was one of the reasons why Harry had chosen this building to live in. No one cared who he was. It was also very close to the Ministry and the Ministers favourite coffee shop. It made getting the work day started much easier. Harry glanced around trying to find somewhere to sit. It looked like it would be a while before they were allowed back inside to their homes. There was no where left to sit. The few spots that were around had been taken up by the elderly people that lived on the first and second floors. Resigning himself to standing, Harry took another look around the area.

The firemen were leaving now to fill in reports and whatever else they do after a fire. The police were gathering the last of the evidence that could be found it the dark and were working on sealing up the area. The paramedics had all left leaving only the police. No one had survived that fire. Harry didn't know who lived in that apartment. He had no clue who or how many were dead. It was never good news though. Was it a murder or an accident? Judging by the scream he heard earlier Harry could only guess it was murder. If it were an accident he didn't think that that police would be asking so many questions.

A taxi cab arrived and caught his attention from the buzzing police. Out of the car stepped two men. One was very tall and slender. He had dark curly hair and pale skin, nothing else could be seen about the man's features as it was too dark. He was wearing a long great coat and a scarf was tried around his neck. The other man was shorter than his companion, about average height. He had short neat blonde hair and was wearing jeans with a dark coat. He seemed much more relaxed and friendly. The pair made their way over to the police and the taller one demanding to see Lestrade. The DI quickly distracted them. Saving the nervous young man from any more of the tall mans demands. Harry watched as the DI explained the situation and then shouted at the pair that they had five minutes as they entered the building.

Harry wondered who the pair was. They were not police or not secret service. When the five minutes were up the pair returned outside, the tall man spoke to the Di while the other man watched on. The pair was soon wondering around asking random questions and inspecting the area. The tall man seemed to believe that there was something that the police had missed and was also looking around for it.

Sergeant Donavan glanced at the pair in disgust as she walked over to ask the other residents some questions. When she got to Harry she stood in front of him and blocked his view of the pair.

'Your name and apartment number first. Then tell me if you saw or heard anything' she asked straight to the point and even a little rudely.

'I'm Harry Potter. I live in 36 on the third floor.'

'And you...' prompted the Sergeant to hurry him up a bit.

'I didn't see anything, obviously I was sleeping but I heard a scream just before the fire alarm was set off. That's what woke me the scream not the alarm.'

'Do you know the residence of apartment 57?'

'No. I have no idea who they are.'

'Alright then, I just need your contact details in case we have any more questions for you.'

Harry told her his number at work and his mobile phone in case he was needed again. He doubted they would need him though. After all he didn't even know the people living there. She moved on quick enough after taking his statement and Harry was free to look around again. The mysterious pair was talking to some of the people from the fifth floor. He slowly made his way closer trying to hear what they were speaking about without being obvious.

The tall man was listening to the shorter man ask questions and cut in whenever then man made a mistake or wasn't asking quite the right thing. As if he sensed someone watching the tall man looked up and met Harry's eye. The tall man raised an eyebrow before turning back to the elderly lady in front of him. Harry quickly looked away from them not wanting to be caught staring again. The tall man had very familiar eyes. Like he had seen them on someone else, but he just couldn't work out who they belonged too. He frowned slightly as he tried to remember. He figured it would come to him if it was important.

It was getting close to 5am and Harry was leaning on a wall wishing he could go back inside and get ready for work. There was no chance he could go back to sleep now and he had to be at work at 8am. He supposed he would go in early today. Half an hour later they were finally allowed back into their apartments. Harry rushed inside to get out of the cold and started his usual morning routine. After a hot shower and dressing he moved into his small kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He also made himself some lunch to take to work. Once he had cleaned his breakfast dishes he gathered his work bag and lunch. He paused at the mirror next to the front door to check his appearance. His suit was fine, shoes clean and hair in place. After the ball he had decided to keep it long and gone to the hair dressers in Diagon Ally to get some hair care spells. It was much easier to just cast a spell and have his hair braided, ready for the day. Leaving his apartment he made sure to grab his umbrella and lock the door before catching the lift to the underground car park.

Harry arrived just over an hour early to work. The atrium of the Ministry was almost empty. He was waved through security like every other day and rode the lift down to the Ministers office stopping for a coffee on the way. His desk was just as he had left it last night. The morning mail had not yet arrived. The Minister was not in yet and would be in late today. It was another secret meeting with Mycroft Holmes.

It was just after ten am when the Minister arrived. Harry was downloading some notes from his phone and waved as he walked passed. The Ministers ten am appointment was sitting in a wooden chair and looked as if she was getting fed up with waiting. The Minister did not invite the woman into his office and left her to wait a little longer while he got settled. The woman huffed as the clock passed ten fifteen and looked like she was about ready to bust into the office weather the Minster liked it or not. Harry didn't bother paying her much attention as he had better things to do. The morning mail was sitting waiting to be sorted and the files from the department of education needed to be proof read.

The main was nothing important but the files were. They were about the new programs that were going to be set up for children under eleven. The department wanted to set up a school for all muggleborn and muggle raised children to introduce them to magic before they went to Hogwarts. It was a three year school program that would start when the children were eight. It was also teach them their muggles studies so they were not neglected. The department was also trying to finalise the details on a magical university. The university was in its last stages of planning and a location had been chosen to start construction as soon as the minister approved the plans. The new university would offer courses from three years up to seven depending on when a person wanted to study.

Harry sometimes wished the university had been running when he had finished Hogwarts. It would have opened up a lot more opportunities for his peers and himself. Harry was currently happy with his job but at the time when he first started it had been this or the aurora's department and he was sick of chasing bad guys around.

The minister finally let the woman into his office for their meeting and Harry was left alone again. He liked it when his office was quite. It made work much easier to complete. Harry turned back to his files only stopping for lunch or to arrange and deal with appointments.

The day was just winding down when a call come in. It was from the department of muggle relations. It seems that there was an emergency that the Minister needed to be informed of. Harry patched the call thought to the Minsters office and waited for instructions. The minister called him into his office and handed him a folder with instructions to take it to Scotland Yard and hand it to the DI in change of the Jagget case personally.

Harry left the Ministers office with the folder in his briefcase. He didn't plan on coming back to the office that evening. He arrived at Scotland Yard just after four thirty in the afternoon and the building was buzzing with police. Harry certainly looked out of place with his immaculate looks and expensive suit. When he approached the front desk he was ignored by the young lady that was sitting behind it, staring at the computer in front of her. Harry knowing the files he carried were important didn't have the patience to wait for her attention.

'Excuse me...' the lady did not look up so Harry repeated himself. She still did not respond. Annoyed Harry dropped his briefcase on the desk with a loud bang. This startled the lady and she looked up at him.

'Can I help you sir?' The lady snapped at him.

'I would hope so. I need to speak to the DI in charge of the Jagget case.'

'I'm sorry sir but that case is classified.'

'I know that. Now either call the DI and tell him someone from MI3 is here or get your superior.'

'MI3 never heard of it.' The lady looked at him septically.

'Just call, will you. I have better things to be doing this afternoon then talking with you.'

The lady glared at him but picked up the phone next to her and dialled a number. After a quick conversation, the lady put down the phone and gave Harry the instructions on how to go to the DI's office. The office was on the fifth floor of the building and the lift was broken. Harry was fit but it was still a challenge to walk the stairs with lots of other people getting in the way. He finally made it to the fifth floor and the DI's office in the third room from the left. The name plate on the door proclaimed that the office belonged to DI Lestrade, the same DI that was at his apartment building that morning. Harry knocked on the door and entered when he was called in.

The room looked like a typical office. There was a desk with three chairs, one was behind the desk where the DI was sitting and in front of the desk were the other two chairs. One was occupied the short blonde man also from this morning. Standing by the only window looking down at the people on the street was the blonde mans companion. Lestrade gestured for him to take a seat in the only free chair before speaking.

'Good afternoon Mr. Potter. I believe you have the files I requested. '

'Yes sir I have them with me. I also have the paper work you need to sign to prove that you personally received them.' Replied Harry as he pulled out the files from his briefcase.

Lestrade nodded in thanks as he took the files. The paper work that needed signing was on top of the folders. He checked that the documents were the ones he asked for before moving to read over the paperwork. As soon as the paperwork was signed and back inside Harry's briefcase, the man in the corner of the room snatched up the files while muttering to himself. Something out their now being twenty nine possible causes. The blonde man just sighed and slouched further into his chair.

Lestrade smiled almost fondly at the tall man before shaking his head and focusing back on Harry.

'Mr. Potter I was hoping that you might have a direct phone number that we can have to your superior. It would save us a lot of time if we didn't need to be redirected three times to reach him.'

'Have you got some paper I can right it on? I'm not in the habit of carrying around business cards with private government phone numbers on.'

Lestrade passed him a piece of paper from the note pad sitting next to him for him to write down the number as well as two others. One was the out of office hour's number and the other was his work mobile phone.

'Is there anything else you needed Mr. Lestrade and Mister... ah... Sorry we haven't been introduced yet...' Harry said turning to the blonde man, 'I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you.'

The blonde man looked slightly startled to be spoken to and took a moment to reply.

'Dr. John Watson and that is Sherlock Holmes, detective.'

'Consulting detective, must I correct you ever time John.' Cut in Sherlock, from his perch by the window.

'Sherlock Holmes, Consulting detective. Better?'

'Yes much better.'

'That will be everything for now Mr. Potter. We will call you if we need any more information or have any questions. Good evening.' Lestrade spoke before John and Sherlock could get into another of their petty arguments about titles.

Harry nodded and bid the three men good evening before leaving the office. It was only as Harry reached his car that he realise why Sherlock Holmes' eyes looked so familiar. They were the same eyes that belonged to Mycroft Holmes.

TBC

Next Chapter will be shorter but it will be from the point of view of Mycroft and Sherlock/John. Kind of a filler chapter and have more about the mysterious murders. Please let me know if there are any major spelling or grammar issues as this isn't BETA-ed. The chapter will be up in the next two weeks, just before I leave for about a week and a half on a cruise.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello All! Thank you for all of your reviews, good or not.

To answer Trollo – Yes he is a wizard. He didn't apparate out because it would have been seen by the security cameras and he had used magic too much already. He didn't need any more then necessary evidence that magic existed to the muggles. Of cause the woman has magic contacts she's Anthea, Mycroft's personal assistant. She would be well protected against magic and know all about it. That's how she also knew to take Harry back to the Ministry and not his apartment building. – Also next time you want to complain try logging in so I can tell you personally instead of telling everyone. As they all seem to understand what's going on.

To everyone else, I love you, your reviews and feedback no matter how big or small it is.

Mysteries and Magic

Chapter Four: Observations

Part one – Mycroft

The ambassador's ball was dull but a necessity. It was a time to reinforce connections and form new ones. This year's ball was as dull and uninteresting as ever. All the guests were being predictable and falling for his charms. The ambassadors were all stuck up with their snobby wives and their every shadowing assistants. A few kind words and you could have them thinking that they could walk all over you. That was when they fell into his traps. Most of the people here were unimportant to the overall picture. They had their purpose and nothing more.

Minister Shacklebolt was one of the more interesting people at the ball. His world was interesting and useful. Magic had helped many of his endeavours move smoothly. The Minster was a man who was very interested in keeping his world quiet and was willing to do almost anything to keep it that way. The two of them meet up regularly to discuss cover plans and ongoing projects.

The ball was in full swing when he met Minsters Shacklebolt's assistant for the first time. Anthea was in regular contact with him, to set up his meetings and such. Harry Potter was intriguing. Harry was well aware of his soundings and was very observant. He acted as Harry wasn't standing with them while he kept an eye on him.

Harry Potter was very handsome. He noticed that Harry seemed to feel a little out of place in the large crowd. The man's bright greens eyes seemed to stand out, even hidden behind his glasses. The green ribbon in his hair enhanced his eye colour and matched well with the designer suit he was wearing. Harry was clearly a desirable man yet he was unmarried. There was no wedding ring on his finger. There was also no sign of a woman helping with his choice of dress. No faint scent of ladies perfume or shampoo.

Harry Potter was a man worth paying attention too. He would have to make sure Anthea kept a closer eye on him. Harry Potter could be a very valuable asset to have in his corner, not to mention a potential lover, if he could convince the man to accept his intentions.

Part two – Sherlock and John

The first time Sherlock saw Harry Potter, he instantly thought he knew everything about the man. Harry was a personal assistant to a man in high position. Harry was intelligent and observant but nothing compared to himself. Harry was unmarried and single. Harry also knew nothing about the current case so he was not important.

The second time Sherlock saw Harry Potter he was able to collect more data. The man worked for a secret government branch and was in contact with his older brother. The man was patient but did not like to be kept waiting without being acknowledged. Harry Potter was a practical man who knew when to keep to himself. Harry Potter was just another necessary person in Sherlock's life to solve a case and nothing more. Or so he thought.

John didn't even notice Harry Potter at the crime scene but when they meet at Lestrade's office John thought that Harry was a pretty decent man for a government worker. Harry didn't seem much of a threat, so he didn't mind the man around Sherlock. Harry was polite even to Sherlock and didn't seem to put out by the detectives attitude. If John had meet Harry in a pub he would have been the type of person he would have liked to make friends with, a trustworthy kind of bloke who looked like he knew how to have a good time. Only time would tell if this man would be worth knowing or not.

Part three – Mysterious killer

In a dark motel room was our mysterious killer. The killer was planning him next murder. The killer's targets had been set and the details of their demise were in the last stages. The killer smiled viciously as he looked at a picture of a family pinned to the wall. The family of three were a middle class family, both parent were working. The husband was a pureblood that had abandoned magic to live with his squib wife. The killer would not stand for this traitorous act. Pure magic blood was sacred and this man was wasting and tainting it. He could not be a loud to continue. The man would get one chance to leave his family and return to the magical world, if he refused he would be killed for being a traitor. This family was third of his list. Everyone on his list was a traitor to magic and the pureblood lifestyle. With magic on their side the killer was confident that it would be a long, long time before the muggles figured out what was happening.

TBC

I did say it would be brief. Sorry is anyone seemed OOC.

It will be about three weeks before the next chapter is ready and posted. I will start working on it as soon as I get home of holidays. I'm leaving in the morning for the pacific islands and will have no internet. I will be looking forward to reading your reviews when I get back.

Katsy17


End file.
